


Butterflies

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Friendzone, Inside jokes, Mature for safe, Rin as well with her sexual jokes, Unrequited Love, cant believe this is my first negitoro, meiko mom is pretty fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: “MIKU IS HOMOSEXUALITY!” Rin screeched before being pulled out from the room by a Kiyoteru who just so happened to be walking past, ordered by Meiko, the office Tyrant.“Miku is Homosexuality? Probably another inside joke,” Meiko concluded.Day 7: Inside Jokes





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> My first negitoro fanfiction somehow. I love them so much and so I decided to do this for today’s prompt because I seriously can’t think of anything for anything else. Well I hope you enjoy. I didn’t even plan on adding Rin and Gumi as a couple but it just somehow happened.

Festivals were always a magnificent event for Miku. The bright lights, colourful water yo-yos, sweet smelling desserts, mouthwatering takoyaki... They were places of excitement and joy and I’m sure anyone who had been to one would agree that they are fantastic and expectation breaking.

Rin invited Miku out this day. She herself called it a date but Miku saw it no more than a friendly visit to the Matsuri. Of course, it may seem harsh however there was someone else on her mind at that moment.

“Hey Miku, wanna get some takoyaki? Hm... They’re one of Luka’s favourites aren’t they?”

Miku’s face grew hot and was lost in thought at the word ‘Luka’ so she didn’t bother replying as her best friend just dragged her off to the stall, something she’d do often, as it seemed Miku was always lost in thought ever since Luka joined the company.

“Hey Miku, do you want to go look at the masks over there?” Said Rin, almost getting fed up at the non replying companion, “What do you want to do?”

Miku looked nervously around. She didn’t want to admit it but she was actually planning to go to the festival with Luka, but Rin wasn’t a bad option too, other than the fact she’d be dragged everywhere without a moments hesitation. “Uh I’m actually really hungry aha! Let’s go get some yaki- mmph!”

After sticking in a burning hot octopus ball into Miku’s mouth Rin skipped off towards the yakisoba stall, feeling like herself was craving some too. Miku chased after her as fast as she could -but her footwear wasn’t too suitable- but something caught her eye. She stared at the delicately crafted fan as she ran, crashing into many civilians and eventually almost pushing Rin over. “Oh sorry, I got a bit distracted...”

“Here’s your two plates of yakisoba! Enjoy!” The cook cheerfully waved them goodbye as they went in the opposite direction they came in, Miku’s head turning in whichever direction to face the fans that she was so interested in.

“You really like those fans, don’t you?”

Getting shaken back into reality, the teal haired girl gasped and looked back at Rin. The blonde knew her so well that no words were needed and she was dragged to the stall. “Wow, they’re really pretty... You have good eyes, Miku.”

Pulling off the cutes giggle she could, her eyes were fixated on two specific fans. One with a design of a pink butterfly. The other with a design of a teal butterfly.

“Why do you like that one that much? I-I saw you looking at it earlier, weren’t you? R-Rin wants you to look at Rin only... I asked you out on this date and you accepted so you have to take responsibility!” Rin pouted and tugged at Miku’s shirt. She finished her noodles ages ago while Miku was gaying over the fans.

“Wait wh-“

“Miku... I lov-” Leaning over, Rin stood on her tiptoes, reaching for Miku’s lips, and just suddenly backed away, “Okay just kidding. Right, so answer my question.”

“H-Huh? It’s an inside joke...” Miku blushed bashfully, losing eye contact from Rin. She kept her relationship a secret as those in the entertainment industry generally should not dedicate their life to one person or it would anger the fans. Rin knew that too but it was okay to have crushes, right? As long as you don’t tell anyone about it.

“Hm... It better be interesting because I’m interested now. It’s between you and Luka right?”

Almost dropping her plate of the yakisoba Rin paid for -surprisingly- Miku’s eyes widened. Well, it was Rin. She knew her so well and that Miku could trust her, right? They had been together almost from the very beginning and so sharing deep secrets with each other was a natural thing, although Miku didn’t even tell Rin about it. “U-Um how did you know...?”

“Firstly, it’s all written over your face. Did you see how red you turned even at the mention of Luka’s name? And I don’t think I’m colour blind. Pink? Teal? Who else would it be? Miki?” Rin sighed and threw her arms up in the air. She really wasn’t as dumb as everyone thought she was and she really hated it. “If you want them so badly, go ahead. I’m not going to tell anyone about it or whatever. You can trust me.”

Thanking her best friend with a generous hug, she handed her yakisoba to Rin, having only eaten only a few strands and immediately purchased the fans. Rin, who held onto Miku’s food, stared at the cutlery she was previously using. “I-It would be an indirect kiss right..?” Looking around to check in case if any of her other colleagues were there, she quickly took a bite before Miku turned back around.

Sure, Rin had feelings for Miku but they were one sided. The blonde watched her childhood friend for so long. Of course she’d notice Miku leaving her to walk with Luka home some days after work and of course she had seen Luka’s flirty messages that show up on Miku’s home screen when she’s in the middle of recording. It really hurt. Naturally, it did. Unrequited love never turned out alright, but she dealt with it. She kept telling herself that she knew Miku longer than Luka and they shared more memories, therefore she’s still above Luka in a way. That was the only way she managed to keep her sanity in check. She only wanted Miku’s happiness, but if that meant that she lost her own happiness, she didn’t even know what she wanted at that point.

Boom!

“Rin look! It’s the fireworks! Ah, they’re so pretty aren’t they?” Rin hated how Miku’s expression softened after buying those fans and she knew exactly why. Luka was probably the only person on her mind and it would have made Rin happy if Miku thought of her just for one moment of her life. Ahhhh, the pains of unrequited love.

“Hey... you know, if you do want to tell me about the inside joke one day...”

“Hm? The fireworks are too loud...”

“Nevermind!”

The fireworks marking the end of the festival, the two together walked home, hand in hand as they did since they were only young children.

***

The next day at work was agonisingly long. Recording lame songs for advertisements and sorting out paperwork. Miku felt like she could die, until her voice brought her back to reality. “Miku, we’re discussing our next song. We’re all waiting for you.”

Just the sight of Luka brought joy back onto Miku’s face, a thing she was indeed popular for. As a way of thanking her lover for bringing back her sanity, she smoothly pecked her on the lips before running off into the meeting room with Luka right behind her. Once they got to the meeting room, they quickly apologised and sat down at the table next to each other.

“Ugh, she looks all cheerful again after Luka visited her...” Rin thought, despair overwhelming her like usual. She liked Luka and she liked Miku. But the sight of them together tore at her delicate maiden’s heart. It’s a natural thing that would happen. Putting on her best act -she had to look normal for Miku or she’d get worried (although Rin almost wanted Miku to worry about her)- she smirked at Miku, “Took you long enough. What were you two doing jeez.”

Her face burning up about ten degrees hotter than usual, Miku slapped her hands onto her face to cool them down. “W-What? Who do you think we are? O-Of course we didn’t do anything indecent...”

“I didn’t even suggest it was anything lewd-”

Slamming a thick collection of sheets onto the table Meiko cleared her throat and began the meeting. “Alright. So we have to discuss a new song that will be released next month. We don’t have that much time as we have to make the PV and costumes too-”

“Costumes?” A voice said, probably Gumi’s although Miku really didn’t bother listening as she was too focused on Luka’s hand that was on her thigh.

“Don’t interrupt me. Yes, costumes. This song will be performed live as we haven’t had a live since the Magical Mirai so yes, we have to put in one hundred percent effort into this, alright guys?”

Nobody replied to Meiko’s dismay so she just carried on. “I was thinking of two duets so any nominatio-”

“Me and Rin!” Gumi threw up her hand, causing Meiko to raise her hands in defence.

Slightly surprised but accepted it, Meiko scribbled down the names of the two onto her sheet. “No one’s objection? Alright what about the other duo?”

Rin surveyed the room before raising up her hand. None of the others were contributing so she might as well make a joke out of it. “How about we add Len to +Impale as a remix and Luka can-”

“NO!” Miku yelled, banging her hand on the table. “A-ANYTHING BUT THAT!”

“No need to get so defensive...”

Meiko pulled out her megaphone and bellowed: “ORDER IN THE COURT! Though we’re really not actu- nevermind. I hope you weren’t serious about that idea, Rin or we’d have to have a conversation after this. You are still only-”

“Yeah yeah whatever. If Miku doesn’t want Len to do it, then how is that different to volunteering yourself up to do it?” Rin grinned, though in true honesty she wanted to duet with Miku instead but Gumi just had to ruin it all. Not that she disliked Gumi. She was rather close to her as in her eyes, there pretty much was no one else but Gumi and Len who was most of the time taken away by the two older boys to crossdress as a girl -not that Rin cared-.

No one seemed to object as the Miku x Luka ship was rather popular in the company, despite the actual two idols not realising it for themselves. Meiko finished up the duo choice with writing down the last two names. “I suppose a negitoro song is good once in a while.” She carried on with themes of the songs. Rin suggested rock and Gumi suggested supernatural powers, which came together pretty well. Rin and Gumi were a pretty good duo as their voices went well together and were quite popular in the fan base.

Then came to Miku and Luka’s song theme and what was the first suggestion? Well of course it was from Rin. “SEXUAL INTERCOURSE!”

“Rin, I’m afraid I will have to give you a lecture after this if you were not joking...”

“Yeah I was joking of course. Do it about BDSM, obviously.”

“RIN!”

You’d expect a meeting to be formal and civilised but that was not the case with the Vocaloids. Rin would crack up sexual puns all the time with Len beside her playing video games under the table along with Kaito hugging his tub of ice cream while in ice cream heaven. Gakupo would rarely contribute to the meetings too as he was busy thinking up of new costumes he’d make Len wear for their trio. It really felt like nobody was there other than the five girls, although even Luka was probably too busy touching Miku’s thighs underneath the table half of the time.

“Do you two have any ideas for your own song?”

“BUTTERFLIES!” Miku blurted out. It was the only thing on her mind as she never had the chance to give Luka her present yet that day as she was drowning in paperwork.

“Oh fuck it’s that inside joke again, isn’t it?” Rin sighed and sprawled her arms across the table. “Good night then.”

“LANGUAGE! What am I going to do with you, young lady?” Creating a chain of sighs, Meiko rolled up the sheets and whacked the blonde awake. “First those stupid sexual jokes you make and now your unacceptable language...”

“You’re worse when you’re drunk!” Len yelled from underneath the table, earning himself a dragging and a beating too.

“Can someone help me deal with these children?” Meiko said, gaining no response from the entire room. Nobody liked dealing with the kids, though somehow they were one of the more popular ones. “No? Okay. Well I’ll get that butterfly theme down for your costumes... Any more themes you guys can think of?”

“MIKU IS HOMOSEXUALITY!” Rin screeched before being pulled out from the room by a Kiyoteru who just happened to be walking past and was called in by Meiko to sort out the annoying teen.

Though Rin was sent out for that, Meiko thought it wasn’t really a bad idea at all and wrote down the ideas, although she kept thinking what the heck was that ‘Miku is homosexuality.’ Probably another inside joke, she concluded.

After the last of the planning, she dismissed the group from the meeting to everyone’s happiness as meetings were probably the most boring thing for half of the people there -clearly shown by their behaviour-.

“Hey Luka, come with me...” Miku whispered and the two quietly entered Miku’s office -which was more similar to a common room thanks to the TV, speakers, game consoles and whatever you’d see in somebody’s living room.

She smiled at her lover while pulling out a fan and hid it behind her back, fidgeting. “Um... Yesterday, I got something for you...”

Curious, Luka tried moving closer to the teal haired girl who kept backing away. “That’s cute. You went with Rin to the festival, right?”

Miku nodded vigorously and stuck out the fan at her. “Here! I j-just saw the b-butterfly patterns and I w-was r-reminded of t-that time...”

Luka took the fan from her hands gently, placing it down. She cuddled up to Miku and began placing butterfly kisses on her cheek. “Those butterflies were to commemorate  
our first time doing it wasn’t it?”

Blushing furiously, Miku remembered that night. The night which ended with Miku lying in Luka’s arms completely naked and Luka decided to end the event by drawing on a small pink butterfly onto Miku’s hand, Miku doing the same to her but with a teal one. That was the inside joke Rin desperately wanted to know about but clearly Miku couldn’t tell her. Miku wasn’t that dumb as to not notice the clear signs of affection Rin showed to her.

Miku glanced over at the fan, to realise she gave Luka the teal one. That wasn’t really her intention but Luka seemed happy enough, as it was like how they gave each other the other person’s image colour that night. It seemed more cute that way anyway.

“So you really did decide to base our song on the theme of butterflies, hm?” Luka grinned, nuzzling her face into the crook of Miku’s neck. “Pretty shameful huh? That you have that in your mind during a meeting?”

“I-It’s not as bad as Rin okay! And it’s not like you suggested anything...” the younger girl pouted, pulling the other girl’s arms tighter around her.

“I would’ve said the same thing.”

“Then you’re no better than me!”

“But I was touching your leg the entire time. What else do you expect me to think of?”

“What else do you expect me to think of if you’re the one touching my leg like that!”

The two burst into laughter before sealing it with a kiss. It was the end of the day anyway so it’s not like the pile of paperwork on Miku’s desk bothered her. Luka being the workaholic she is, finished her work hours before the meeting and just slept, really, while looping Miku’s songs. What else would you expect her to do?

“I should move my desk in here so I can be with you 24/7.”

“I’d never get any work done if that’s what you did.”

The two stayed in the position for quite a while, being comforted by the other’s presence. It was always refreshing to end a stressful day like that, with no disturbances.

Highlighting the last phrase right there.

“Hey Miku! Do you want to go home together today! It’s been like a month since we last walked togeth-” Rin finally managed to sit through a lecture with Meiko -who acted as her parent due to her own sadly passing away- and burst in to Miku’s room without a heads up, like she always did. Seeing the two together, she shouldn’t have been surprised and she wasn’t. Just slightly disappointed. Shutting the door behind her, she grabbed her bags and ran off to find Gumi instead. Gumi was a decent replacement, though Rin wouldn’t know how Gumi would have reacted if Rin told her that she was only a replacement. As Rin said, she wasn’t dumb. Of course she would notice that Gumi was probably interested in herself. Or why would she want to pair up with her so much? Rin was fully aware yet why did she still try chasing after Miku. Wouldn’t going out with Gumi help her heartstrings loosen up the tension a bit? Well that’s what she only just considered and thought it might have been worth trying, so she went off to find the green haired girl, who was -unsurprisingly- waiting for the younger blonde at the entrance of the studio. Why was everything in her life so predictable?

After the intrusion, the lovey dovey mood was undeniably destroyed and so the duo decided that gathering up their bags and leaving was probably the best thing to do.

“Hey can I come over tonight?” Miku said, lacing her fingers together with Luka. The streets were busy, although nobody really took any notice. It was usual for high school girls to be close, although Luka was already in college, how would anyone know?

“What? Do you want to come over and have sex aga-” Luka smirked, having her lips covered by Miku’s hand.

“Jeez! Not out here!”

“Alright, alright, princess. You can come over, alright.”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> The butterfly inside joke was inspired by an inside joke between me and my best friend (I assure you it was nothing like the one in this fic) 
> 
> And the Miku is HOMOSEXUALITY! Inside joke is just another one between me and my group of friends. I don’t even know who and how it started but I just know it’s a thing now *shrugs*


End file.
